Mermaids
by obsessedsasusakufan
Summary: Rated for language. Yuki held the bucket near Sakura when she nodded her head, while Ino moved away so she wouldn't get splashed. The bucket tipped, a loud gasp was heard and and the apple red bucket was empty.
1. Chapter 1

Yep this was made because of Spongebob. weird i know, but that's awesome!

i really couldn't think of any idea for the next chapter for any of my other unfinished stories which is basically all of them. BUUTTT, i do have an idea for this next chapter. and while i am writing this I's gots no Internet. *sniffle* but I'm at my dads so ya. and I'm trying to make this long..er than most chapters i make^-^

they are speaking in japanese and in this (for this chapter) when they are speaking in english it's italicised.

ON WITH THE NEW STORY!

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Yuki, Neji, and Tenten had flew to the beach in California for a vacation. (much to the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's displeasure)<p>

After they setup everything, Naruto yelled " HEY, LET'S GO INTO THE WATER!"

No one protested, so they headed down closer to the sea, most of them running.

Once the girls and Naruto touched the water, they giggled and screamed at the same time.

"IT'S SOOO COLD!"

"KyyaaaAA!"

"Why does the ocean have to be this cold!"

From the reactions they had neither Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, or Neji went any farther, only letting the water touch their feet to get used to it. While Shika muttered a 'troublesome'.

Yuki spotted something farther out into the ocean, she stopped her 'splashing fight' with Ino and got her friend's attention, "Oi, what's that in the water?"

Everyone looked farther out, spotting something bobbing up and down in the water. It was coming closer as the waves moved it.

Once it was close enough to see the color of, they all realised it wasn't just one thing, there was something pink and the other thing was, well it looked like it was the color of Naruto's hair... why was there something pink and blonde in the ocean?

Naruto and Yuki were the two that started to move towards it, having to swim after the water became to deep.

"Yuki! Don't go to far," Sasuke yelled at his sister. He saw her move her hand up into the air, quickly putting it back down, she didn't care what he told her.

They all sweat dropped when she yelled back "don't be like your hair!"

Naruto was being scolded for some unknown reason being sent back as Yuki pulled the two objects closer to everyone. But also not so close as to let the four boys on the shore see exactly what it was.

"She wants you girls to go over there, and she wants two blankets or towels" Naruto mumbled just loud enough for most of the group to hear while walking past the two other girls in the water.

"Why does she need two to-" Tenten started but was cut off by Yuki rudely telling them to get two towels.

Tenten huffed, Hinata went to get towels. The boys following her back to their things, not coming back while Hinata did, running into the ocean.

The guys silently watched them, well besides Shika who was watching the clouds. They all gaped as the three girls awkwardly dragged, something- no not someTHING, someone or two someones, out of the water. Lucky for them no one else on the beach was close to them, or noticed what was happening, 'cause there would be a crowd.

"Yuki, come back here" Hinata called for her, while she happily ran back to Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shika, and Gaara.

She laughed, "Guess what those things weerrree! They weren't random, things, they. were. GIRLS, can you believe that? "

"um, uh, n-no...," Gaara answered for them. She smiled slyly towards her older brother and Shika. One glared back at her and the other didn't care.

"Thanks for the help" Tenten sarcastically thanked, gently placing the blonde girl down close to everyone so they could get a good look at her.

"no problem!"

The three girls noticed Shikamaru had sat up and he was looking at the unconscious girl. After a while he looked away, an almost unnoticeable blush grazing his cheeks. Soon Hinata followed Tenten's actions. Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

The girl Hinata put down had pink hair, PINK. No one has pink hair.

He quickly looked away.

"Why'd you need the beach towels," Neji asked. Everyone heard Naruto giggle "and what is his problem?"

Tenten and Yuki looked at them as if those had the most obvious answers in the world. "Baka, they had no clothes"

The non-females (excluding Naruto) choked on their spit, coughing, not at all expecting that answer.

"Yeppers, that's right," Yuki said smiling "noooow, you and you (she pointed at Shika and Sasuke) carry them back to the hoteel~"

"That's way too troublesome" he told everyone. Sasuke gave a simple 'no'.

"Tch, well ya got no other choice," Tenten crossed her arms, slightly blushing, "we (motioning towards Hinata and Yuki) are NOT letting certain people to carry them for, certain, um... reasons"

The two other girls shrugged looking at each other. They saw the two chosen boys slowly start to stand, both with noticeable frowns adorning their handsome features.

Cautiously they moved to the two unconscious girls. They heard 'chickens' from the male Hyuuga. There was impatient groans as the two where still (slowly) walking over to the blonde and pinket.

"o mah gawshness just, just hurry up!"

Finally, they picked the two up bridal style, carefully, so the towels wouldn't fall. Those two made there way to the hotel, while everyone else quickly packed up trying to stay with them.

"Wait up!" Naruto shouted after his long silence. Of course no one slowed down.

* * *

><p>They reached the hotel running towards the elevator, they were on the ninth floor.<p>

They heard moaning, the girls were waking up. Sasuke and Shika slightly panicked, but soon emerald met lazy obsidian while sky blue met onyx. They didn't look up, but they looked in front of them. The two boys looked away.

The girls were slightly jumping up and down, excited that they woke up.

"Do you think they speak English or Japanese" Hinata asked, "I mean, we are in America."

"Well don't look at me" Yuki told them holding her hands up in front of her, "I can't speak fluent English!"

"Well that doesn't matter as long as someone knows some English" Neji stated.

"Ooh, I wanna try" Naruto volunteered, "OK,_ do, you two... speak English? _You know I'm pretty good at this!" He puffed up his chest placing his fisted hands on his hips.

"We s-speak a lot of languages-s... I thin-k, or w-we used to?" the pinket answered/questioned shivering from the chicken haired dude's arms.

"Whe-re are w-we?" The blonde shook

"In, California, why? And wait, why were you out in the ocean in nothing. also what are your names?" Yuki quickly asked not missing a beat.

"Oh. W-well I can't r-remember" The , "my na-me's I-no, her's i-s Saku-ura"

The elevator 'dinged' signaling they were on the ninth floor. They all practically ran to the girl's room, they were all cold.

* * *

><p>"Here, put these on" Tenten gave Ino and Sakura some clean clothes after they shooed the guys away to their room.<p>

They both smiled slightly nodding, taking the clothes that were offered.

Once all of them were dressed, they met in the boy's room.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this, it took forever to finish and Hinata is not gonna be really shy or anything. and I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up soon and hopefully that will be by this week, hopefully.<p>

please review!

-OSSF


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, um sorry it took so long for me to update. I have a lot of homework i need to catch up on. and i'm trying to finish this picture that i have been working on for ever. and just so everybody knows i do not know if any of the things that i include in this are really somewhere in California...

* * *

><p>"Soo, do you remember anything..., at all" Neji questioned, growing more annoyed when the two shook their heads 'no'.<p>

"w-we're sorry, but, we can't seem to remember anything" the female blonde explained, "but we do remember that we aren't from around here"

Everyone (excluding the two newcomers) looked at each other. They all wondered who these two were and why they ended up in an ocean. Sadly, they had started their questioning an hour ago, and that was only because Naruto was to curious for his own good.

They had made the two nervous. That they could tell. Ino was shifting in her chair way too much, while Sakura wouldn't look anyone in the eyes.

"Well, I do sort of remember a ship wreck. But I don't know why, we weren't involved in it" Sakura told them quietly. She looked up only to meet narrowed onyx eyes. She looked away.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, "Dude, stop looking at 'em like that" Sasuke scoffed looking away, crossing his arms.

Neji rolled his eyes, "So you're saying you weren't on the boat, but you saw the ship wreck?"

Ino nodded. Hinata spoke up "So maybe the wreck was close to a dock and they just happened to be standing there."

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to sleep" Shikamaru said walking away towards one of the closed doors. He didn't feel like listening to them get no where and for some unknown reason he felt uncomfortable sitting there besides the blonde female.

Sasuke stood, following Shikamaru's actions. "Boys are soo weird~" Yuki sighed relaxing into the coach cushions more.

"But I'm the best there is" Naruto exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Of coarse" Tenten replied sarcastically, wincing at how loud his voice was.

"Hey, are you guys hungry" Yuki asked once her stomach grumbled. Everyone smiled or smirked at that.

"let's go walk around and look for a place to eat" Neji suggested, slipping his hand ove Tenten's to hold it.

Ino and Sakura stood up, stumbling. "This feels so weird" Ino spoke up, tripping over nothing in particular. Before she hit the ground she grabbed for something, that thing was Sakura. Once they hit the ground they erupted in a fit of giggles.

That seemed to make the girls laugh.

"C'mon let's GOO!" Naruto yelled becoming even more hungry than he was before.

"Fine" Yuki walked out of the room, waiting fo everyone to follow.

"Ano, w-what about those other two" Sakura asked quietly.

Neji scoffed, Naruto laughed, and the girls rolled their eyes. "There's no point, Shikamaru and Sasuke wouldn't care, besides their probably already sleeping" Hinata told them, Naruto nodded. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her down the hall, everyone else soon followed.

* * *

><p>They stepped out of the hotel, only to be met with a warm gust of wind. Walking down the sidewalk they went over a river, where people were riding paddleboats.<p>

"OK so how about we go to that cafe over there" Tenten suggested. It was small, but it looked nice and quiet. The over all color of the place was a faded red, but the square windows had a light brown trim. The door was propped open, so they went in.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm sorry this is sooo~ short, but i kept getting distracted...<p>

lol, but seriously i am gonna try to update faster, and if I'm updating too slow, go ahead and tell me, or whatever you wanna do.

OSSF~


	3. Chapter 3

OK so here you go, it's chapter 3.

so i forgot the disclaimer in the last two so here i goo!

and i forgot to tell you,

italicised words are English, while the normal writing is Japanese.

Disclaimer: This person does not own Naruto or any of the characters. except Yuki, she's my oc.

* * *

><p>"Woah this place is nice!" Naruto yelled, attracting almost everyone's attention because of the fact that almost no one knew what he had said.<p>

"Shut up" Neji hissed. There was a giggling in front of them, it was the cashier. She was, old. But she seemed nice enough.

_"Hello, the name's Floy. How can i help you newcomers_" Surprisingly 'Floy' was very cheerful, and very bubbly. A bit too cheerful for Neji's liking.

"_Hmm,do uh, what's, no no no nono. Ramen, do you have Ramen?" _Naruto questioned hopefully.

_"Ramen? Hmm, I don't think we have that, but we've got soup!" _Smiling, Floy questioned, _"would ya like some soup, that's what people love this place for~!"_

Everyone looked at each other _"Sure, we'd love some" _Ino told her in perfect English. The old woman nodded, moving farther back towards what looked like a small kitchen.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DON'T HAVE RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, again attracting a lot of attention.

"Could you please not yell" Hinata asked politely closing her eyes, slightly shaking her head.

"Oh, sorry, Hina-chan!" she gave a small smile.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Sakura asked. Yuki smiled (evilly) while stretching slightly.

"WEEEELLL~, we go shopping for clothes"

"You're not gonna get carried away again are you?" Tenten cautiously asked. The last time the three girls went shopping together Yuki had bought a bit, too much.

"Pshh, no, of course I won't"

Tenten rolled her eyes as they sat down at a table. Soon after everyone got quiet Floy came with their soup. She placed the steaming bowls in front of the seven of them, waiting for them to try it.

So, they took a spoon, and put it in their mouth. Everyone's eyes slightly widened, before they could do anything they lady questioned them _"Soo, do you like it?"_

They all struggled a small smile, nodding. Gaara swallowed(i forgot he was in this_)"Could we get some water?"_

_"Of course_" Floy walked away. She remembered something VERY important. Quickly moving back to the group's table she grabbed their bowls of soup, "_I forgot that the soup was the reason we lost a lot of costumers. I'm very sorry!"_

Everyone gave her a look seeming to say 'and you're just remembering this now?'

"I think we should get to shopping" Hinata suggested quietly.

Everyone walked out of the cafe wondering what soup could do to almost shut down a place like that.

"ANYWAY, let's get shopping!~" Yuki basically demanded.

* * *

><p>"We're BACK!"<p>

"Stop being so loud" they were guessing that was Gaara.

Sasuke and Shikamaru herd a loud yell from the teens entering the door. The two were sitting on the couch in the suite. They looked back at everyone. Ino and Sakura blushed when their eyes met. And the two boys noticed they multiple bags in everyone's hands.

"Yuki" Sasuke stated. Everyone looked at him confused, but soon they realised what he ment.

"Yes, Yuki. She dragged us to a whole bunch of different stores!" Naruto complained, dropping the bags he had in his hands.

"I kind of liked it..." a smile was spread across her lips.

"Well, looks like we've got a potential shopaholic!" Yuki grinned. Hinata shook her head, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Ya, sure ya do" Gaara mumbled

Shikamaru groaned, falling back into the comfort of the couch. Sasuke smirked, thinking how much money this must of cost her. She'll have to get a job to get all that back. And of course, he'd love to see her try to keep a job...

Yuki walked past the couch 'accidentally' elbowing the back of his head. He glared at her, Naruto laughed, and Neji sat down.

"Um, we're going to our room now" Hinata told them. The five girls walked out the door turning to the left. Yuki slammed the boys' door shut.

* * *

><p>"Why so quiet?" Sakura tilted her head to the side, blushing and also confused as to why Ino asked her.<p>

"You were quiet too" Sakura mumbled suddenly finding the floor to be very interesting.

"She wasn't that quiet" Hinata walked over to the tv, turning it on, "now, besides that what movie?"

"Uh, movie?"

"yeess. A movie, do you like, not like movies?" Yuki asked, a weird questioning look on her face.

"noo, uh, i like movies" Sakura quickly assured them.

"How about, hmmm" Tenten looked at the selection of movies they had.

Ino was also looking at them, "Ooo~, can we watch this one?"

* * *

><p>The boys heard a muffled scream coming from another room.<p>

"What was that" Gaara asked a bit freaked out, not that he would tell anyone. Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something when another muffled scream was heard. They realised it was coming from the girls' room. Everyone stood up and ran out the door.

Other guests were outside of they're rooms, looking around.

The boys stopped and 'casually' walked to the left when everyone looked at them weirdly before a sizable amount of them went back into their rooms.

Naruto started banging on the door, yelling "let us in!"

The door abruptly opened and the one who opened it got hit by one of Naruto's fists.

"OW, what do ya want" Tenten scowled.

"We heard you guys screaming and thought something was wrong" monotone, that's what they got from Gaara.

"Doesn't seem like you really cared" Ino stated from behind Tenten. "we were just watching a movie"

"Well stop watching scary movies, you're disturbing the other guests on this floor" Neji told them crossing his arms.

"Fine" Tenten pouted.

* * *

><p>ok so i couldn't think of a scary movie and i also couldn't think about what to write before the movie thing and after the cafe stuffs.<p>

hope you like this one, blah blablah. please review!

-OSSF


	4. Chapter 4

Heellloooo~

sorry it took so long for me to update! i told myself i wasn't gonna do that! Well anyway on with the story!

* * *

><p>Because the girls couldn't watch any more scary movies, they decided to just go to sleep.<p>

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. All you could here from inside the room was load mumbling, which was probably talking but muffled by the door.

"Wake uuupp!" There was a loud shout behind the door.

"Yuki, you're gonna wake up everybody" Hinata basically whispered.

"Well, fine, but we don't have to whisper. We can talk all normal and stuff" Yuki smiled, "but seriously, wake up in there"

The door swung open revealing a very grumpy and sleepy looking Sasuke. He was NOT a morning person.

"What do you want" he glared, it wasn't that effective on the girls, he was to tired to actually glare glare at them.

"Well, be rude! Honestly, we were just bored and came to bother you guys" Ino told him, she had become a lot more comfortable with everyone even if it has only been a day.

They saw his eyes roll, even if it was barely noticable. He scanned the group of girls, smirking when he saw that one in particular was not at all looking at him, but staring at the ground blushing furiously.

He sighed opening the door wider, stepping to the side letting the girls walk into the room.

The girls waved cheerfully to the other boys who also looked a bit tired.

Before any of them said anything, Yuki tripped, over nothing, because she's that clumsy. Sasuke again smirked, muttering 'klutz' as he walked passed her.

Tenten smiled rollling her eyes while the other girls giggled. The guys either smirked or laughed.

Yuki stood, pouting while everyone else sat down. Nobody said anything, the silence awkward. They looked at each other as if expecting them to say something.

"well. This is boring" Shikamaru stood from the place he was sitting in and walked over to one of the doors in the suite, "Didn't you say there was a pool here?"

Tenten, Yuki, and Hinata smiled remembering that indeed there was a pool. Squealing two of the three girls grabbed hold of Ino and Sakura's wrist, pulling them towards the door, telling the guys to get ready to go to the pool.

* * *

><p>"That's convenient" Tenten told them as they arrived at the pool. There was barely anyone there.<p>

It was sunny, and hot, not one cloud in the sky. All the girls walked over to the chairs that were set up in a row.

Placing towels on the chairs, Yuki grinned, jumping into the pool. Once she resurfaced, Tenten and Hinata followed suit along with Naruto who yelled 'CANNONBALLL' before he went below the rippled surface of the pool.

He came up with the other girls, shaking his head ridding some of the water dripping from it. "come oon" motioning for everyone else to get in the pool.

"Is it cold" Ino asked them.

"It's cooler than the weather." Yuki told them from while floating, eyes closed. Everyone could just _feel _Sasuke's almost unnoticeable smirk directed toward her, they all knew he was going to do something, he just had to.

Waiting, Sasuke jumped into the pool right next to Yuki, making her scream and flail her arms and legs while going under the surface. Everyone started laughing, even Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke chuckled a bit.

She resurfaced moments later, spitting out the pool water in her brother's face who glared at her. "Just get in the pool" She huffed crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>Cliffie!Sorry this was so short, but I had to stopp it there and ask a question before i continue. Should I make it so Ino and Sakura turn into mermaids if they get wet or not? and if i haven't said this already, Im really super sorry that it took this long for me to upadate!<p>

OSSF


	5. Chapter 5

**_So the 5th chapter yay!_**

**_ thanks to two reviewers one on fan fiction and another on deviantart, I have tried to get this up a bit quicker, and I have made up my mind on how they turn into mermaids. So you shall find out soon..._**

**_ON WITH THE STORY! and I don't own the restaurant mentioned in this._**

* * *

><p>The rest of the group, excluding Ino and Sakura, jumped in the pool shortly after Yuki had told them to, not seeing a point in arguing with her.<p>

Resting her elbows on the side of the pool, cocking her head to the side, Yuki asked "Why aren't you guys getting in?"

"They might still be a bit scared, you know, since they could of drowned in the water." Tenten whispered.

"We don't know how to swim...?" It was more of a question than a statement, so they weren't sure if what they said was true or not.

Both Sakura and Ino looked around, not meeting any of the gazes they were giving them. That is until Sakura took a chance and looked at a certain Uchiha. Squeezing her eyes shut, she quickly told them "We're both, abitscaredtogointhepool!"

"OH, it's fine, you don't have to get in the pool if you don't want to, you could always just sit and wat-" Hinata was cut off, they were hit by small droplets of chlorinated water. Smiling, she looked over to see both girls in the pool.

"How'd ya do that" Naruto asked, a bit surprised that Hinata could get them to go in the pool so easily.

"It doesn't matter" Ino mumbled crossing her arms, although she was happy that it was cool. "now what?"

Everyone thought for a moment, mostly thinking about just swimming, but that wouldn't be much fun now would it?

"We could play Marco polo" Naruto suggested. Thinking about it, they agreed, some a bit reluctantly.

"How do you play?" Sakura asked, embarrassed. Naruto and Yuki looked at her questioningly, everyone else thinking about how Naruto and Yuki could forget the one problem that they faced with the two girls. They lost their memory!

"If you're Marco, then you have to close your eyes and call out Marco trying to tag someone, but if you're not Marco then you try not to get tagged by him/her and say polo, when they call out Marco." Shikamaru explained lazily.

"Oh, thanks Shikamaru-kun" Ino was about to hug him, but stopped herself. "let's play!"

A chorus of 'not it' was heard, until only one person either not have said it, or said it last.

"I'm not gonna close my eyes while you're here Yuki" Sasuke glared. Said girl smiled, while they others laughed or chuckled.

"I won't do anything," continuing placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "but, I can't make any promises f-"

"Let's just play" shrugging the hand off of her shoulder gently, she moved away from the two.

A sigh was heard before they saw Sasuke close his eyes, calling out, a bit lazily and not very loudly, 'Marco'.

Everyone called out 'polo' before 'Marco' moved towards the closest person her heard. Water was thrown on his face, scowling, he knew it was Yuki, it was to obvious. But he ignored it. Moving on to someone else.

Calling out Marco again, and everyone replying, he moved away from Yuki, and for some odd reason he just felt like the person in front of him was Naruto, as if they were giving off a certain 'dobe vibe'.

So, he did what he felt like doing and it earned a loud familiar "WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME!"

Smirking, he opened his eyes and declared that Naruto, was now it.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Sasuke and Naruto had somehow made it so they were the only one becoming it, stating the other 'Marco' after rudely whacking the other randomly.<p>

"OK. There is no point in playing this game if those two are gonna keep this up." Neji stated crossing his arms, irritated.

The two said boys glared at each other. "What do you suggest we play then?"

After finding everyone looked a bit mad, bored or hungry, they decided to go and get changed and go find somewhere to eat.

* * *

><p>Clad in shorts, skirts and t-shirtstank tops, they found a restaurant called Kabuki Japanese Restaurant.

Surprised by how nice the place looked, they were escorted to a booth that was big enough for the ten teens.

Looking at the menus, it took a while for them to figure out what they wanted, the blonde idiot got spicy miso ramen, Hinata got soy ramen, Tenten got the ninja deluxe, sharing with Neji, Yuki and Gaara also sharing, got the Samurai deluxe, Sasuke the volcano sushi with a side of tomatoes, Ino and Sakura both got the seafood noodle soup, and Shika got tonkatsu.

When their food arrived, Shikamaru asked "What's up with you and tomatoes?"

"Hn" there was a grunt, but nothing else.

"...troublesome..."

There was small talk, and making fun of for half an hour. After that, the bill came.

Shikamaru looked at it, "So... Who's paying?"

Again a, kind of quiet, chorus of 'not me's rang through the air. "H-hey, I am NOT paying for this! It like... seventy-five for your own food!" Naruto yelled at them. That wasn't surprising.

Sighing, they all took out their wallets, well, the ones that had one did.

They paid, some more than others. Shikamaru and Sasuke ended up paying for the blue eyed blond, and the rosette.

* * *

><p>"What to do~" Tenten mumbled. She gasped "Can we go look in that store? Please! Pretty please!"<p>

Looking at the pouting panda, Neji pulled her into the store, grumbling about how quickly he gave in. Quickly telling them they'd probably be back at the hotel in an hour or so.

The group walked on.

* * *

><p>"This is so amazing!" the brown eyed beauty exclaimed looking at an expensive looking dagger, the silver blade covered by the small sheath, that was decorated with a gold spiraled design, over an inky black cloth. The handle also gold, a shining copper colored jewel in the center at the top. There was an identical blade beside it, the jewel a hazy gray.<p>

Stoic as always, Neji stood there behind her, arms crossed. "Did you want that?"

"What, no, I- don't have the money anyway..." Looking back down at the two blades, she walked away to look at what else there was in the store.

Grunting, the Hyuuga walked over to the cashier "How much?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm to tired to go on! hope you like this one, its got NejiTen in it for all you fans, and yes there will be more couple stuff happening, and yes I do know that they did not turn into mermaids when they got wet. I have my reasons...<span>**

**tell me what you think!**

**OSSF**


	6. Chapter 6

**O mai gosh, I amm sooooooo sorry, it been like a month since I updated this story T.T**

**I told myself I wouldn't do that anymore! the only excuse I can give you is school. And the fact I was being lazy, but lets leave that out. And I dont think I told you but nejiten is 17, everyone else is 16**

_**Italicised words= English**_

**Anyway, I dont like long authors comments so im gonna stop there and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: My name does not start with an M, so im obviously not Masashi. So I dont own Naruto...**

* * *

><p><span>Ino's POV<span>

It's really weird. Not knowing anything about us I mean. Other than the shipwreck and our names of course, but we dont even know our last names along with other various things.

Its always awkward, not knowing what the others are talking about, and just standing there not realizing if they were joking around or not, I hate not knowing things.

That's one of my many quirks that I realized I had.

It was funny actually, when I looked at Shika-kun (thats the nickname I gave him but I dont say it aloud) he always looked bored. Especially now. I guess he noticed someone was staring at him, so he looked around, and I quickly looked away.

"so what are we doing" everyone averted their attention to Gaara, who spoke. I haven't actually heard his voice a lot so it surprised me. Im guessing it surprised the others too, because no one spoke and just stared.

"yes, Im not mute" it was a sarcastic remark. I dont completely understand what he said though, what did not being mute mean?

After an exaggerated sigh passed through Yuki's lips she told us "Dont know, we could just walk aroun-fffuuuuuu" she ran into someone saying what ever it is that she just did.

His hair was a light blue, he had lightly tanned skin and dark chocolate brown eyes, overall he looked very, hmm, handsome?

And obviously everyone besides Sakura and I recognized him, or he just looked familiar.

"NOOO! Nononono" Naruto. Literally. SHRIEKED. I was standing RIGHT NEXT TO HIM TOO! And what may you ask is he yelling 'NO' for... I have no clue.

I saw Yuki's eyes widen, then she joined the yelling, they hugged each other continuously yelling. Which attracted a LOT of attention, because again, the arent speaking(in this case yelling) English and they were being too loud.

The man in front of us rolled his eyes, I looked at Shika-kun who was looking at the man waiting for him to say something.

"M-matte. The Hok-(more yelling)- URASAI!" That stopped them, sighing he continued not glancing at any of us, but everyone walking past us, "the Hokage has sent me to retrieve you, as she has been informed you have some-(looking at both Sakura and I, his gaze drifting down then back up)-company"

Hinata spoke up this time eyes narrowed in suspicion "Who told you that?"

The man's eyes visably widened and he started to stutter, apparently that was HUGE mistake. Because the next second we all saw Sasuke pinning the brown eyed man with a smirk.

Yuki started laughing, managing to gasp out "Sui, what are you doing here?"

The man pinned by Sasuke let out a nervous chuckle before his eyes turned a shade of purple, his skin and hair becoming a paler shade of what it used to be, his hair looked white, but still had that blue hint to it. My wide blue eyes met surprised emerald as both our mouths dropped open.

End Ino's POV

* * *

><p><span>Sakura's POV<span>

I cannot believe that just happened. I tore my eyes away from Ino's looking back at the two, who are now standing.

Naruto glared at the one Yuki called, Sui was it?

Hinata whispered "Ano, they don't know who(quietly adding) or what, we really are" I think she was trying to make it so Ino or I couldnt hear her. I dont know about Ino, but I definetly heard it.

"Uhh, umm, besides that, WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" I was guessing Naruto didnt really like the man, he was still glaring.

"What, I can't come see this teme" his face quickly moving into weird expressions, he burst out laughing as if he had said the funniest thing in the world. Calming down he told them after drinking something from a bottle "I was sick and tired of the red headed-"

"you know you like herrrr" Suigetsu's face contorted into a disgusted expression. While I saw Sasuke tense the moment he heard red head, even though Gaara has red hair. Why was it that he reacted like that?

"tch, whatever"

"Tsunade-baa-chan doesn't really want us back does she. Its only been like what, two or three days?" Naruto whined. Who was Tsunade? "and how'd you know about them?"

"I didn't, I saw them and you know they dont look bad(winking at the two girls) so I wanted to mess with ya" He smirked.

"Shes not here, is she" Sasuke asked him, his eyes were narrowed and he looked a bit annoyed.

"No, well, I don't think. She could be. Doubt it"

I saw how his body relaxed, not that I was staring, but he is pretty handsome. But I still wasnt staring.

Anyway, I wanted answers about what just happened and im pretty sure Ino wants some too.

"What- how did- he was jus- how did he change like that?" I stuttered, everyone stared at me. Im pretty sure they're thinking about how to answer that.

Ino agreed "Ya, how did he do that?"

The two of us watched as they started to talk to each other in whispers, which only made us even more confused as to what was going on. So when they looked at us, and gave us an answer, we weren't expecting what they told us.

Gaara was the one to step forward, no one else was going to. He sighed "We, are uhh, ninja"

"no, seriously, we aren't stupid" Ino didn't believe them, neither did I.

"ok, we'll prove it" Naruto grinned, "but we have to go somewhere a bit more private than here."

I huffed, crossing my arms, "fine."

End Sakura's POV

* * *

><p>The pinkette and platnum blonde were led to a secluded part of the beach where the water was calm.<p>

"What should we show them first?" The question was directed towards Shikamaru who rolled his eyes.

"Something basic, use the water or a(he looked around) ah, nevermind, just use the water"

"I'll go" Hinata reluctantly volunteered. She walked up to the water, pumping chakra to her feet, she stepped on the water walking farther out in to the ocean.

Ino and Sakura's eyes widened before going back to their original size, "big deal"

Hinata came back, "lets just show them something we usually use"

Everyone agreed, before they said something aloud at the same time, making the correct hand seals.

There was a poof of smoke that surrounded the group disappearing to reveal around a hundred Narutos, veins surrounding Hinata's eyes pulsed, Yuki and Sasuke's eyes bled to crimson with three tomoe spinning around the pupil, sand swirled around Gaara's legs not coming above his waist, Suigetsu melting down to a pile of water, and a shadow that stretched towards the wide eyed girls.

"Do you believe us now" Yuki questioned a sly grin spread across her lips.

The shadow disappeared, the girls nodded almost roboticly, "what exactly is all this?"

"Byakugan, Neji has it too, its our kekkei genkai"

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Just an ability I have" Suigetsu

"I use sand " Gaara added

"Sharingan, also our kekkei genkai" Sasuke smirked

"shadow imitation technique"

"mhmm, ok" the two were still wide eyed, soon toppling over onto the ground.

"WHaT HAPpeNED! WhATS WRONG, OH My Gos-"

"Naruto they just fainted" Hinata told him to calm him down a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Naruto, she is sure" Sasuke ground out through his teeth, he was standing beside him when he yelled.

"whatever teme"

"Well, let's go find Tenny- chan and Neji" Yuki suggested already walking away towards where they came from.

Everyone else began to follow "H-hey, what ab-"

"Pick them up and walk"

Shikamaru and Sasuke who were the ones who had to carry the girls(again) walked at a slow pace, not caring if they caught up to their friends.

* * *

><p>"There you guys are, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Tenten exclaimed when she saw them. "You are not gonna believe what Neji d- hey, where are-"<p>

Hinata cut her off "They'll ketch up, now what did Neji do?"

Tenten pulled out what he had got her, beaming. The two other kunoichi that were there, gasped surprised.

"There beautiful" Hinata whispered when they were close enough to see the details. Yuki nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, OK they're beautiful" Naruto 'agreed', "what are we supposed to do now? Oh, and by the way, they know what we are so no need to hide it anymore"

"we could go and... surf?" Tenten suggested, "there was this place we passed, for lessons and stuff!"

"nothing better to do, LET'S GO!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, waiting for Neji and Tenten to show them the way.

"This way" Tenten turned around and started walking, the group following suit.

* * *

><p>"Here it is" They were standing in front of a small rundown shack in front of the ocean. Walking up the wooden deck pathway which creaked with every footstep.<p>

Opening the door and stepping inside, they were surprised to find that it looked much better inside than the outside.

_"Hello, are you here for the lessons?_" A woman with wavy brown hair in jean shorts and a tydye short sleeved shirt who looked to be in her late 20s asked from behind a counter. They couldn't see her face.

_"Yes_" Gaara bluntly answered.

The woman turned around showing hazel eyes and plump pink lips on tanned skin. "_Well_(she grinned, seeing the boys)_lets get you a board and some gear"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okayz, sorry again, hope this somewhat makes up for the lateness. I didnt know when to stop, so i ended it there.<strong>

**Reviews keep me motivated!**

**-OSSF**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry again for the wait

_Italics = talking in English_

uh I'm just gonna get on with it...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except for the my oc, Yuki.**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the sand was not something the girls planned on doing. But they all refused to go into the ocean that far out not knowing how to surf, even if they all could literally walk on water, not including Ino and Sakura.<p>

The boys on the other hand, they were out there gliding on the waves while they're instructor practically clung to them when they stopped or wiped out.

After prying the instructor off of him, Naruto waddled through the waves, having trouble when there was a particularly big one.

"HEY" he was coming towards the girls, they frowned, turning towards each other faking they were deep in conversation.

He was next to them, waiting for their attention, "uurhh... is something wrong? Why aren't you letting Andrea teach you" he paused "she's really cool, besides the times she holds onto you. Well us, not you, I don't think she would do that, then again she might. But I highly doubt it... ANYways, why aren't you letting her teach you again? I don't think I heard you the first time. Wait wait wait you didn't tell me yet-"

Getting tired of his rambling, Tenten stopped him "Naruto shut UP! We don't feel like getting taught how to surf by... her" she stressed the word as if she was disgusted by it.

He started whining "why noott"

Even if they were a bit mad at him for abandoning them along with the others, they had to admit he looked absolutely adorably cute.

"come on Hinata!" he took a hold of her hand, pulling her so she would stand all the while her face became a shade darker, soon becoming the color of a tomato.

"I-i don't w-want to na-ruto-o-kun" she hadn't meant to stutter. But he was still holding her hand. And she still felt the same about him.

"aww come on, it's really fun!"

She shook her head, hitting him in the face with her purple tinted hair. "... fine. Sakura-chan will you come!"

Before she could answer, he pulled he to her feet, running towards the crystal waves. He knew she would say no like Hinata did but he couldn't bring himself to drag her to go get taught how to surf.

So he pulled Sakura instead!

"Hey! Naruto stop" Yuki called after him. She stood up running after the two.

They reached the waves just before Naruto was tackled to the ground pulling Sakura down as well. His face was pushed down into the sand before the weight was lifted off of him.

"Oni-chaaaannnn" now he knew why

The other girls ran up to them "are you ok?"

Everyone excluding Naruto shook his head. "whats wrong with you Naruto" Ino sighed.

"Yuki never said 'sorry'"

Said girl rolled her eyes, muttering an 'im sorry' and continued to struggle to get away from her brother.

_"HEY hey, what are you doing over here_" Andrea questioned wrapping her long fingers around Sasuke's arm because aparently she does do that.

_"I was trying to get them to come over and surf and stuff, but NOOOooo they didn't **want** to_"

_"well leave them. If they want to sit around let them. It'd be a lot better that way anyways"_

The girls glared at her, and they decided to join in on the fun.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

(because I can't think of anything)

"Ok that was pretty fun!" Tenten grinned.

"You're telling me! That was awesome-ly fun!" Naruto agreed, "too bad Hinata, Sakura and Ino didn't come... party poopers"

They heard a quiet scoff from behind them.

"haha, Naruto you should really just not say anything" Suigestu told him.

"And why not?"

"Because its not nice to talk about others when they're standing right behind you... and whispering 'party poopers' did not make a difference" Ino scolded, crossing her arms under her chest.

Mimicking her in a high squeaky voice low enough so they couldnt here him. They all walked around to different stores gaining unwanted attention by everyone they were passing by. One reason because they were an odd looking group and two because there were two girls asking a bunch of questions about what certain things were.

* * *

><p>The sun started to set, the weather dropping a couple degrees. They headed for the hotel.<p>

Sorry again. Especially since this is (I think) the shortest chapter... and its pretty crappy. I had no idea what to write, I NEED IDEAS...

I know what the ending is gonna be but I dont know how to get the story on the right track.

~OSSF


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Italics = English

* * *

><p>"Ooh, we should get ice cream tomorrow! And-and, go to the hotel's pool and, oh my gosh, there's so much to do!" Yuki jumped onto the bed she claimed, "What do you think everyone will want to do?"<p>

The others shrugged, wanting to relax after walking around for hours.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Why are you even thinking about what we're gonna do tomorrow anyways? We'll talk about it in the morning..."

The girls were silent after that, not wanting or knowing what to talk about. Opting to just relax or fall asleep, the five of them plopped down on one of the beds.

Staring at the ceiling, I felt my leg start to tighten at my ankle. I moved my leg, thinking it would help. It became slightly painful and I sucked in a quick breath, getting the attention of Ino, who was beside me.

Ino's eyebrows furrowed, "Sakura?"

I took in a deep breath, "I'm fine Ino, I uh, I just remembered something,"

"What'd you remember?"

I shook my head, "Nothing important, Ino..."

I watched as Ino pursed her lips, looking back at the other girls, deciding to start a conversation about who knows what. I wasn't listening.

I rolled on my side and couldn't help but cringe.

I heard someone call my name, "Sakura, is something wrong?"

I stayed quiet, quickly choosing to tell them after a sharp pain shot up my leg, "M-my leg," I took a quick breath, "It... hurtss."

The bed shifted and I closed my eyes. I let out a sound, not knowing why, when someone's hand touched my leg.

My vision went black as my body began to heat up and the pain got even worse.

"You guys... Shut UP!" The girls instantly stopped their banter on what they were going to do, "We need to figure out what's wrong, Ino and Tenten, go get some cold water and a washcloth, OK?"

Tenten and Ino stared at Hinata for a second before quickly going off to do what they were told.

"Yuki, help me get her in a more comfortable position, please."

Yuki nodded, helping Hinata move the small girl.

When the other two got back with what Hinata ordered them to get, Ino spoke up after having watched Hinata place the cloth in the bowl of cold water, "Do you know what's wrong with her, Hinata?"

Looking up at the blonde, Hinata pursed her lips, "Well, I'm not a medic, but, she seems to have a fever, other than that... I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Was this because of when Naruto pulled her down when I tackled him?" Yuki looked thoughtful, although she doubted the pain would just now start to appear.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata answered, "No, she wasn't hurt when that happened. And even if she was, the pain would not just randomly show up like this. She also wouldn't have a fever..."

Nobody noticed as Ino slipped out of the room, they also didn't notice the five males enter the room after she returned not one minute later.

"Should we like, get someone? You know, someone who could possibly know what's wrong? That might be a good idea."

"I don't know, should we take her to a hospital?"

"You're the one who seems to know what to do! Don't look at me!"

"Well I just wanted someones opinion.."

The three oblivious girls all jumped as Neji spoke, "What is going on."

"Oh my god Neji! Don't do that!"

His eyes narrowed at Yuki for a moment before moving to Tenten, expecting an answer.

Puckering her lips, Tenten chose to speak just before he was about to ask another question, "What does it look like? Basically, we're trying to figure out what to do with Sakura because she just passed out after her face got all red and she told us her leg hurt."

Naruto took this time to begin freaking out, "Shouldn't we get her to a hospital or something?! Oh god this is all my fault isn't it!?If she dies, then it's gonna be all my fault! I'll never forgive myself! I-"

He was quieted by a hit to the back of the head and a quiet, 'shut up, dobe'.

"Is it serious enough that we'll have to take her to a hospital?" Sasuke rumbled.

"I'm not sure, since she has a fever, and her leg was in obvious pain..." Hinata told them.

Shikamaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why don't you guys take her when she wakes up, see what they say about her leg, and then go from there?"

Naruto and Yuki sighed for the billionth time as they waited for Sakura to wake up, rolling over onto each other, immediately starting to wrestle to get rid of their boredom.

Five minutes of that turned into injuries they weren't expecting to get.

"Naruto! Why'd you elbow be in the face!?"

"At least I didn't knee you in the back, groin, and stomach!"

"Oh, that's right. I won." She smiled at his keeled over form, celebrating her victory.

Her celebration was cut short once the door to the hotel room opened and she quickly ran to whoever had come in.

Her eyes brightened at the sight of her older brother, "Onii-chan, Naruto got hurt," She furrowed her eyebrows while he stared at her, she knew he knew she hurt him. Her lips pursed as she thought of what to say, "Well anyway, she's not up yet. But if- is that food?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes, it is. Where's the dobe?"

She pointed behind her as she took the bag of food from his hand. He walked past her to find Naruto standing over the occupant of the bed, whispering something. Moving behind the blond, the murky haired man grunted, catching his best friend's attention, only to be punched in the stomach.

"The hell, Naruto?!"

"SHH, Sakura-chan just woke up. I was talking to her. And you scared me. That is all." The blonde waved him off as he turned back around, "Well, should we be getting her to wherever you guys planned to take her?"

"Unless you want to eat first, we'll be leaving now."

"Ooh, what'd you get me, Teme? Something speecial?"

Glaring at his friend, he grunted, "Go look for yourself."

The pinkette giggled, clamping her hand over her mouth before anything else got out.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?"

She shook her head as if to say 'nothing'.

"So, is your um, armm - it was her arm right- Any better?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Were you not listening? They said it was her leg," He walked off towards the small kitchen area, coming back with a glass of water and Yuki trailing after him, "Here."

Sakura sat up, thanked him for the water, and quickly drank some of it, "Where is everybody?"

"They went out. I don't know where 'cause someone," She looked at Naruto, "Told them we'd be fine and to go before I could ask where they were going."

"We went out to eat."

"WHAT? And you didn-"

Sasuke cut Naruto off , "We got you some fucking food, so shut up about it. I already told you."

The blond trudged off to where he guessed the food was, grumbling about 'Teme needing an attitude change'.

Shifting her weight to her left foot, Yuki questioned the other Uchiha, "Sooo, are we taking her then?"

Sakura looked up at the two, "Taking who where?"

"Taking you to the doctors or something for your leg."

Shaking her head from side to side, she disagreed, "There's no need for that. My leg is fine."

"Are you sure? Can I see it? Just to be sure, I mean, who knows, it could be like, swollen or turning purple and you wouldn't even know. You're bone could also be fractured or splintered or something."

"Ano... ok?"

Leaping onto the bed, she waited excitedly as Sakura pulled the covers down so she could see her leg.

It looked fine. Disappointed, she lightly poked it, earning a yelp, and the pinkette swatting her hand away.

"I'm thinking we should take her."

* * *

><p>"Guuysss, where'd you say it was again? Cause I, well, I think were lost..."<p>

"Naruto, were not lost. It should be up ahead."

Luckily it was.

Both Naruto and Yuki dramatically pushed the doors to the clinic open. Both of them not bothering to hold the door open for Sasuke, who had the roseate on his back.

"_Excuse me, um, our friend is hurt and-"_

Yuki stopped as the lady behind the desk held out a clipboard with at least three papers needing to be filled out.

"_What is that?" _

"_Ma'am, you need to fill this out before the doctor can see you. It's required for all patients. I'm sure you'll have no problem with this, it's just so the doctor knows if she has any allergies, stuff like that."_

Naruto took the clipboard, looking it over, "Dude, Yuki. I don't think were gonna be able to even answer most of these."

"Well, were gonna have to if we want to see the doctor," Looking up, she noticed the receptionist staring at them,_ "Oh, thanks, we'll have this filled out in a bit."_

Smiling, they both walked over to Sasuke and Sakura who were seated in the chairs provided.

* * *

><p>"I think that's it. I'll go give it to the lady."<p>

The three seated watched as she walked back to the desk, talked for a minute or two, and then walked back to them, "She said, we have to wait for a bit..."

Naruto slouched, really not wanting to be here.

Sakura frowned, "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Yes. Stop asking." Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. This was taking far too long.

A couple more minutes of waiting and they heard the receptionist call for Sakura.

"_Miss, the doctor will see you now."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Now, what seems to be the problem?" <em>The doctor, Mr. Nice, smiled kindly at the pink haired girl seated on the check up table.

"_Um, well, my leg hurts. A lot."_

"_You don't seem to be in any pain."_

"_Oh, well it's only if someone's touching it or I'm standing on it..."_

"_Ok then. Let's have a look now shall we?"_

* * *

><p>The smiling doctor walked out with the roseate, helping her walk, to the three friends who were quietly talking with one another, "<em>Excuse me, but, will someone help this poor girl walk." <em>He chuckled as the raven haired boy helped her into a seat, "_I'm not quite sure what's wrong with her leg, but, she should try staying off of it for a while."_

Yuki grinned at her elder brother, "Not gonna be much of a problem with you around now is it?"

He glared back at her.

"_I hope she gets better soon, goodbye!" _He waved before walking off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Okayy, yeah I'm done. I've been doing this most of the day and I'm not all that happy that it's this length. But oh well. I'll try to make the next one longer!<p>

I'll try updating more but, really, I can't say when, I'm soorryy! ;A;

-OSSF


	9. Chapter 9

_**Standard disclaimer applies to the rest of this story.**_

Ruby1235 and Designation DarkLullaby, babes just read this chapter, your questions have been answered. In the form of story! (I cannot stop smiling right now omg)

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Well that was a waste of time..."<p>

"Let's go then, dobe." Sasuke grumbled. He wasn't particularly impressed with what the doctor had told them. Back home he was sure they'd be able to figure out what was happening. He quickly got rid of that thought and stood up. Before he could even move to help Sakura, like he had been doing this whole time, Naruto decided to take his 'job'.

"C'mon you guys! Let's Goooo!" Pulling Sakura onto his back, he charged out of the building, Yuki not far behind, scolding him for being so loud. A bout of laughter from the group of three could be heard as they went down the street.

Glaring at their backs, Sasuke quickly caught up with them. He fastened his pace, not wanting to listen to their loud voices, and headed for the hotel.

Naruto frowned, "What's up with him?"

Glancing at her brother, she averted her attention to Naruto, giggling, "He's probably in one of his moods again. I'm guessing he didn't like you taking Sakura away from hiim~!"

Said girl snapped her head in Yuki's direction, "W-What?!"

"Oh, please. I bet you like him too, most girls do anyway... But, it's funny 'cause we can totally tell you guys are into each other," She looked over at the blond, "Well, most of us can anyway. PLUS, boys can be stupid when it comes to this. Just look at Naruto for instance."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm amazing when it comes to relationships!" Naruto stated proudly, grinning.

"Then what about Hinata?"

"What about her?"

"My point exactly," flipping her hair, Yuki walked down the road, leaving both Naruto and Sakura confused.

Yuki turned around, motioning for them to follow, "Hurry up!"

* * *

><p>Ino turned towards the door as it opened, jumping to her feet, exclaiming, "What took you guys so long!?"<p>

Naruto grimaced, waving her off, "It's not our fault. We got here at the time of regular walking, not speeding down the sidewalk like teme over there."

Scoffing, the Uchiha leaned back against the wall he was standing near.

"Don't use that tone with me, Mr. I'm-so-upset-someone-else-carried-Sakura-and-I-didn't-so-I-left-as-fast-as-I-could. It ain't my fault Sakura likes someone with such a wonderful personality."

Sakura scrunched her nose, disagreeing with what Naruto had just said to herself while being led to the chocolate colored couch.

"Shut up you guys! Did you find out what was wrong?" Tenten pushed forward, not caring for the banter going on between the two teenage boys.

Yuki frowned, "Noo, that dude totally didn't know what he was doing! If he did, he would have found out what was wrong!"

"Yuki, you can't judge his knowledge on the fact that he didn't figure out what was up with her leg. But I guess, umm, we'll have t-"

The worried shout of Ino's name stopped her. Whipping her head in the direction the sound came from, she saw that Ino had collapsed, partially falling off of the chair she was occupying.

Gaara, who was standing near her chair, quickly pulled Ino back up so she wouldn't fall, commenting on how feverish her skin felt.

Suigetsu coughed, drinking some water, "Wasn't this supposed to be a vacation? Shits been happening a lot. Maybe we should just, I dunno, go back? Tsunade could probably tell 'em what's wrong, fix 'em and we can get back to our little vacation!"

Looking around at everyone, Sakura spoke up, "You guys don't have to do that! We could stay here and you guys could go and have your vacation and then, maybe, everything will be fine and just - I - well, you guys shouldn't stop your vacation because of what's happening with us right now! We barely know you guys and you've been so nice, but, it's probably not even a big deal and..."

She trailed off, having looked up at the group in front of her. They all looked at her as if she was speaking a different language. Even Gaara had stopped in his trek to the beds, having been told by Hinata to move Ino to one so that she could help bring the fever down with cold wet towels.

"No."

"W-what?"

"I said No. We aren't going to leave you two here in pain while we go out and have 'fun'. We'll just go back to Konoha, get you and Ino treated and have our fun there. We've all done it before. We've always had a great time with each other no matter where we went to have it, so, once we get some rest, and Ino wakes up, we're heading back."

There was a chorus of agreement spread throughout the room. Sakura bit her bottom lip, not expecting everyone to want to and agree to stop their vacation now, just to see what was wrong with her leg and the sudden fever both of them had got, "Then, we should go down to the beach one last time..."

* * *

><p>They had waited for Ino to wake up, which didn't take as long as they thought it would.<p>

Ino had told them that she was feeling a lot better and also wanted to go down to the beach after they had explained what was going to happen.

The walk down to the beach was relatively quiet. When they got there though, Naruto and Yuki both squealed in delight as they ran towards the water, exclaiming how everyone better follow.

_Ino's POV_

The sun was setting by the time we reached the beach, although that made everything look so much more beautiful than it already was.

When Naruto and Yuki both ran towards the ocean, I followed, although not at such a fast pace. I looked to my right and saw Sakura on Sasuke's back, Shikamaru standing between me and them. He looked as if he could fall asleep any minute.

Getting closer to the water, I watched as the blond idiot and his raven haired female counterpart splashed each other in the water. Seeing Hinata out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head to the left, only to see her get tackled by an orange blur. Gaara was surprisingly the one to pry the boy off of her.

I gasped when the cold water washed over my feet.

Wading farther out into the water until it reached my knees, I shrieked as I felt something scaly glide over my skin.

I looked around for the source, the feeling gone now, but, before I could see anything I was falling forward into the oncoming waves.

Moving my hands in front of me, I tried catching myself. Instead, the icy liquid rushed to cover my head.

Just as water began filling my lungs, I was pulled up above the water's surface.

I didn't choke or hack, or gasp for air. I actually felt the need to go back under the surface and stay there. I chose not to try though.

Looking up, I noticed the worried green eyes of Sakura peering over the shoulder of Sasuke, who looked at me me with slightly widened eyes.

_Normal POV_

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts as Sakura began telling him that 'her leg felt fine and he could put her down now.'.

Completely disregarding her requests, his eyes slid over everyone in the water, shooting back to something that had just fell into the water.

After completely ignoring Sakura's continuous talking, he flash-stepped over to the figure who had yet to resurface, emitting a surprised 'Sasuke!' from the one occupying his back.

Reaching down to pull what was obviously Ino out of the water, he was surprised to see something sky blue and scale like wrapped around her back and what he could see of her hip.

Surprisingly, she just looked up at the two of them. He could of sworn she had inhaled some water, but she wasn't trying to rid her lungs of it.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she quietly asked, "Ino, are you okay?"

Eyebrows furrowed, she nodded, "I-Yeah. I'm fine.."

"What happened? A-What is that?" Sakura pointed towards the scales that could be seen under the moving water. Completely interested in knowing what the blue thing was.

Looking down, Ino couldn't help the surprised squeak that made its way out of her mouth. Her legs were a scaly blue mass of blubber now!

Struggling to get off of Sasuke's back, who was now completely void of emotion, the pinkette stepped into the water, the pain in her leg immediately disappearing. But, before she even moved away from Sasuke, who had turned towards her to tell her to get back on his back, something scaly felt as if it was crawling up her legs, she tried and failed to get out of the water.

Sasuke caught Sakura as she fell forward. His gaze lowered, eyes slightly growing wide as he saw what Ino had on her, cover the small girl's legs.

Sakura had also looked down to at the scales. She was speechless, seeing that her legs had also became a mass of blubber, sea green in color.

Sasuke's internal battle with himself on whether or not this was actually happening stopped short as he realized that he should probably say or do something. But he was stuck in a situation where he had no idea what to do. Both girls were obviously scared and confused and had somehow grown what looked like a... tail?

Luckily he didn't need to say or do anything, for his sister and best friend had splashed their way over to them. Turning to look at them, his eyes slightly pleading, he made sure to keep both Ino and Sakura's heads above the liquid that currently surrounded them. That proved to be a difficult task as the newly acquired tails made them heavier, and in no way could they help him keep themselves upright.

Yuki looked at her older brother's expression, giggling, "What is goi- Oh my god!"

The two girls looked up at the girl, both happily exclaiming the newcomers names.

Naruto glanced at the two, a double take following shortly after, "What is that?!"

"W-we don't know! What's happening to us?" Ino cried.

Yuki surprised everyone by squealing, dropping down to her knees and touching the scaly mass that had replaced Ino's legs, she watched as it twitched away from her touch, "It's just like in the fairy tales! You guys have tails and everything! Dudes, they're mermaids!"

"Yuki, you can't possibly think that," Sasuke scowled.

"Yes, and everybody else will too. I mean it's right in front of you, you can't deny that that's what you thought when you saw them. Okay, how has everybody else not noticed us yet, they need to get over heree!"

Naruto spoke up, "So what you're saying... is that, they're... mermaids?"

"Yess! What's is so hard about understanding that?! Oh, we should get them out of here. Who knows what others will do if they see them... Naruto, Sasuke-chan, you know what to do."

Sasuke glared, "No. This isn't fucking possible. People can't just turn into mythical creatures like thi-"

"Dude, we're ninja for crying out loud! Something like this shouldn't be all that hard to believe! Let's just listen to Yuki and get them out of here and then we can have everybody freak out and talk about this after we get to Konoha... No need to make a big deal out of this right now." Naruto tried to reason. He didn't particularly think this wasn't a big deal. He just thought it would be better to get to Konoha and then freak out about this was a better idea...

"Naruto... we'll talk about this later then," frowning, Sasuke disappeared with Sakura in a puff of smoke, quickly followed by Naruto and Ino disappearing.

Waddling her way out of the water, Yuki ran to the others who were lazing around in the sand, "You guys, you guys! Guess what!"

Turning a lazy eye, Shikamaru drawled out a quiet 'what?'.

"We have to go back to the hotel room. Right now!" She ran away right after she finished talking, not giving them room to argue.

Groaning, everyone began to get up from their spot in the warm sand. Realizing there was a few people missing, they picked up the pace while heading back to the room.

* * *

><p>A muffled argument could be heard inside one of the hotel rooms that the nine ninja occupied.<p>

Opening the door, the young Uchiha cringed as the voices were a bit more clear. Occasionally a quiet female voice could be heard, although was probably completely ignored.

Sighing, she walked into the room, leaving the door open. Grabbing a couple of towels, she followed the voices, not liking that what was being said had absolutely nothing to do with what was currently happening.

Ignoring the boys, she saw that both blue and green eyed girls still had tails. Walking over to them, she handed them the towels, telling them to dry themselves off.

Turning her attention to the blond and her inky haired brother, she pushed them apart, "Both of you shut up! Why are you fighting anyway?! Stop being whiny little bitches and, I mean, the least you could do is fight about what's happening right now!"

Both turned away from each other, scowling.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the other people occupying the room, "Are you guys ok? Hey! Your legs are back!"

Smiling, she jumped between them on the bed, "So, are we still going back to Konoha or no?"

Sasuke grunted while Naruto sighed, "Probably, yeah.."

"We should get our stuff packed up then."

"Already did."

"Well, I haven't... I'll be back in a bit."

Ino cleared her throat, "Do you guys normally fight over random things like that?"

Naruto scrunched up his face in thought, "Hmm... I guess so?"

"Oh.. Do any of the others fight like you two do with each other?"

Shaking his head, he answered, "Not on a regular basis, but, I'm pretty sure they fight with each other. Probably not like us though."

Cocking her head to the side, she thought for a second, "Why does Shikamaru seem so tired all of the time?"

"Huh? Um, he's just lazy I guess?"

"Did you realize that Hinata likes-" a small hand covered her mouth, keeping what she was about to say from escaping through her lips.

"That Hinata likes... what?"

Both girls shook their head as the door to the hotel room closed, signaling the others had finally arrived.

Tenten was the first to find them. Sighing, she questioned them, "Ok, what was so important that we had to leave the beach for?"

Coming in with a glass of water, Yuki, as politely as she could, asked both Ino and Sakura a question, "Do you mind if I... ?" motioning to the glass, she waited for a hesitant nod from one of them, pouring the glass onto Sakura's exposed legs before either Naruto or Sasuke could stop her.

"Yuki! I said we were gonna wait until we got to Konoha..." he stopped, noticing that nothing was happening besides water gliding off of skin.

Everyone gave Yuki a confused stare, wondering why she had just poured a glass of water on Sakura.

Tenten pursed her lips, "You mean to tell me, that we left the beach to watch you pour water onto Sakura?"

"Yeah... NO, no. No no no no no. She was supposed to grow a tail and you guys were supposed to be all like 'omg she has a tail!'..."

Sasuke gave a sarcastic remark, "It's probably got something to do with the water."

She gasped, "It probably does! That time we went in the pool, nothing happened, when they took showers, nothing happened, and when I poured water from the tap on them, nothing happened. BUT, when they were in salt water, they changed! You're a genius! Um, I'll be, I'll be right back, ok?"

She made her way out of the room, leaving behind a completely confused group.

"What is going on here?" Neji grumbled.

"Yuki thinks they're mermaids."

"Blunt as ever Uchiha... Why would she think that?"

"Were you not listening?"

"No, I was."

"You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answer to then."

"She said they had tails, correct?"

"Yes."

"And she poured water on Sakura-san to make that tail appear?"

"Obviously."

* * *

><p>So, I'm hoping this was enjoyable to read. I sure had a lot more fun than usual while writing this chapter!<p>

Well, I'll try to get the next chap done soon. I have more time on the computer than I usually do now so.. hopefully I'll be writing more.

Please feel free to tell me if something doesn't make sense or if there are any grammatical errors. (=

-OSSF


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank everyone who has either added this story to their favorites, story alerts, or have reviewed. I really appreciate the fact that you chose to give this story a chance and to continue reading it. It truthfully overjoys me to know others enjoy this! ;u;**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Tenten rolled her chocolate eyes, "Yuki can't seriously think that Ino and Sakura are <em>mermaids<em> can she? I mean, did anybody else_ see_ what she saw?"

Looking around the room, the only people that made no movement to disagree were Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Sakura. Naruto had found something on the wall to be quite fascinating as Sasuke glared at the open door. Both Ino and Sakura had no idea what to say to the others, as they truthfully could not fathom what was happening at the moment.

"So you guys believe her?"

Naruto cringed, looking at the buns on the slender ninja's head, he bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say, "Well, you see. Um, _you know_, it's really funny how it might _look_ that way, but, _really_," He chuckled nervously, "No one can say for sure what we saw... ?"

Hands on her hips, Hinata raised her eyebrows, "Why are you trying to avoid answering, Naruto-kun?"

"I just wanted to wait until we got back to Konoha..."

The conversation immediately stopped as Yuki came running through the open doorway with a red bucket in hand, panting heavily, "I got. The water." She bent over, placing the bucket on the floor.

"Where did you get that bucket?"

"Yuki, there's no logical way for them to be mermaids-"

"It's not _important_ where I got the bucket from, Naruto, and I'm ignoring that, Tenten. Anyway, you ready for this, guys?" A few eye rolls were seen. She took those as a definite yes, "Girl, are you seriously going to let me dump a bucket of cold ocean water on you?"

Sakura hesitated, looking over at Ino who shook her head, eyebrows drawn together, "I'm sure not going to let her pour that water on me.."

Yuki held the bucket near Sakura when she nodded her head, while Ino moved away so she wouldn't get splashed. The bucket tipped, a loud gasp was heard and and the apple red bucket was empty.

Looking up at Tenten, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Yuki, Sakura flushed, the incredulous looks she was getting making her slightly uncomfortable.

Yuki was the one to break the silence, her grin directed more towards Tenten than anyone, "_I told you_, didn't I? See. Don't doubt me when I'm right, 'cause when I'm right, I'm right."

Both Gaara and Neji were the first to get over their shock although they chose not to say anything.

Shikamaru said something under his breath that nobody could catch.

And Tenten snorted, "So you weren't lying..._ Geez_."

"Of course not. I wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"Does it..._ hurt_?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not at all."

"Oh..." Tenten looked over Hinata, who was still staring at the light green tail hanging off of the bed, refusing to look away from it.

Yuki looked down at Sakura, opening her mouth to say something, "Ca-," she pursed her lips instead choosing to be silent.

"Well I guess this was worth coming back from the beach to see. But, what do we do now, are we changing our plan?"

Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru who sighed, "Naruto was the one who came up with the it, ask him."

Naruto covered his smile, "I think we should still go back to Konoha. I mean, sure they have ramen here... In some places, but, it's not as _good_ as Ichiraku's!"

"Is that your only reason? The ramen?"

"Pshhh, no."

A small squeak was heard from the side of the room, completely ignored by most, "Sorry, I should of asked."

Smiling back at the dark haired girl Sakura whispered, not wanting to interrupt the others conversation, "No, you can touch it."

Yuki bounced closer to her, Hinata behind her.

Hinata looked at the two other girls on the bed, Yuki totally engrossed in the sea green mass, "We should pack up then, right?"

Shikamaru looked over at the three, he seemed exasperated, "Yes. We're leaving tonight so go get packed."

She nodded in understanding, "Okay," Hinata slowly moved off of the bed, lightly caressing the scales, feeling the tail twitch beneath her fingers before exiting the room in a hurry.

"Ya' know Sakura, your tail is really pretty.." Yuki praised.

"Huh? Thank you?"

"It also feels really cool-"

Neji walked up to the bed they were on, followed by Sasuke, "Turn her back, Yuki."

Her face fell, "_What_? Why now?"

Neji explained their reason bluntly, "Sakura-san looks cold. You are also on our bed."

"Why do you need the bed?"

"...To make it."

She scoffed, "Clean freaks, it's a hotel for crying out loud, you don't have to make the bed-" Sasuke glared at her before pulling her off onto the floor. She screamed, trying to grasp anything before a cushioned thump was heard, "Oh my god fine! I'll do it!"

Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru looked over at them until Yuki left the room, they continued with what they were doing then.

Both prodigies smirked, watching her leave. When she came back with only a couple of towels in hand their smirks disappeared.

"What?"

They never answered, instead choosing to wait and watch. When finally, both girls got the sea green tail dried, they expected a change. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working...? ...Your clothes are still wet, huh?"

"Time to _go_." Naruto made his way out of the room.

"Why not just give her a shirt or something, then you wouldn't have to leave.."

A plain black shirt was thrown their way, caught by pale hands. The guys turned around and waited.

"Alright, you can have your bed back now. We'll be back later with the everybody else."

Sakura squirmed beside Yuki, a bit uncomfortable with the length of the shirt while under the gaze of people.

"Oh my god dude, could you be any more obvious? Stop staring." With that, Yuki stomped out of the room dramatically, Sakura giggling behind her.

"What's she talking about, Uchiha?" Neji asked, fixing the right side of the bed.

Sasuke grumbled, taking the left, "How should I know."

Shikamaru flopped down on the couch beside Naruto, closing his eyes. Shifting away from the now sleeping male, Naruto placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him, flipping through the channels on the TV.

Gaara looked at the other occupants of the room, having finished getting his things together. Thinking about their trip home, he realized Naruto had not thought of everything, "You do know that now we have to find a means of_ transportation_."

Ino stood in the doorway, "What do you mean, Gaara?"

"We have to find way to get to Konoha. Nobody has thought of that have they?"

"Oh, well how do you usually do that?"

Hinata walked up behind her, having heard her question and, hearing no answer she decided to be the one to give it to her as she placed her bag beside the door, "We usually get around on foot, but, since Konoha is overseas we either take a boat or a plane, which we don't have the money for, so the boat is our only option."

Ino tapped her chin for a moment, eyes glued to the floor, "So... you guys can run long distances for hours?"

Not stopping the smile from forming on her lips, Hinata cocked her head, "Yes, we can... but that's not very important right now, we have to figure out how we're gonna-"

"What's not important?"

Hinata looked up at Neji who just walked into the room, "That we're able to travel for hours on foot. Anyway, we have to find out how much money we have with us."

The seven teenagers looked to one another.

Sakura walked into the room then, "What's money?"

Sasuke answered her before anyone else got the chance, "It's what we use to buy goods or entertainment."

"Oh my god Teme why would you say that to her!"

Ino stared at the two questioningly, as did the others.

"What are you talking about, dobe?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You were obviously trying to," he got closer to the pale teen, "_suggest_ something in that sentence!"

Eyebrows furrowed, Sasuke thought about what he had said. He sighed, rolling his eyes, "I didn't mean it_ that_ way, idiot."

"Then... what_ did_ you mean?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, watching the two talk. Tenten, and Yuki walked in the room just before he began talking, "What he meant doesn't matter. Everybody figure out how much money you have left."

Looking through their travel bags, the ninja pulled out their money pouches, counting how much was in it.

Naruto spoke first, "I've got about 200 ryo left."

"Eight hundred."

"_Seriously_, Gaara?!"

"Yes. I've barely bought anything here."

Yuki cut in, "Well, I- we've got about 2,000 ryo."

"Same here." Neji added.

"Hmm, I've got 600." Tenten sighed.

Shikamaru stood up, "600. That makes just about 700 US dollars."

"Now that that's settled, we should find a boat. It was already dark when we got back, if we want to leave tonight then we have to get everything ready very soon."

Shikamaru slumped back into the coach, "I was thinking one of you two could use one of your summons to contact Tsunade-sama to arrange a boat for us."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, "_Which_ one of us?"

"Which one would be faster?"

They both stated their answers at the same time, 'Toads' 'hawks'.

"A hawk would be more logical. Your toads are freshwater, the ocean is saltwater." Naruto pouted at Shikamaru, muttering 'fine' quietly.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto before heading out of the room.

"Should we go with him?"

Yuki huffed, "If you want to, Sakura. If you want to..."

Sakura twisted the pull string of the newly acquired capri pants she was wearing as she thought. She sat down beside Hinata on the floor in front of the couch after making up her mind.

Naruto decided to do the same, slinking down on the other side of Hinata, resulting in her cheeks becoming inflamed.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto turned to her, worried.

"I'm f-fine Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure? Your face is really red!" Suddenly, Naruto brought his hand to the nape of her neck, pulling her face closer to his face. Hinata gasped, eyes wide as his forehead gently bumped against her own.

"Oh my god Naruto, don't do that! We thought you were gonna _kiss her_!" Yuki groaned as Tenten crumpled to the floor beside her, trying to hide her tiny laughing fit.

Naruto became an unflattering shade of red as Hinata slumped forward, her light eyes fluttering closed. He jumped back an inch, letting out a strangled 'urk!' as her head collided with his chest. Tenten's laughing became more apparent as Naruto looked over to them.

"What did you do to Hinata-sama?!" Neji growled out, as he saw the two in their current position.

"Neji! I didn't do anything! She was all red and-" the blonde stopped talking as Neji moved closer to them, pulling Hinata away to place her against the couch, closer now to Sakura than Naruto.

"Don't let me catch you doing that again, Naruto."

Ino and Sakura stared in confusion as Tenten and Yuki couldn't hold back their laughter. They had no idea what was so funny about the situation.

Neji took his spot beside Tenten just as Sasuke slowly walked into the room.

"How long?"

Sighing, he answered Gaara's question, "A couple of hours."

"So we should rest for now."

Slowly, the girls stood up as everyone silently agreed. Both Hinata and Sakura walked passed the sleeping lump on the floor, Yuki pecked her brother on the cheek affectionately before walking out the door hurriedly, and Tenten silently walked away from her spot beside Neji, Ino following suit.

Neji and Sasuke decided sleeping on the couch would be a better idea than a bed at the moment, so they plopped down on opposite ends. They glared at each other before both closed their eyes, letting themselves be claimed by sleep.

Shikamaru easily retired, having taken the two prodigies' bed. Gaara took the recliner, not wanting to have to move from the room. He silently snoozed.

* * *

><p>The girls had decided to move the coffee table to the side of the room only to lay a large comforter in its place. It took a couple of minutes to get situated and comfortable before falling asleep.<p>

Ino turned her head to the left to look at Hinata. She was sleeping. Turning to the right she studied Sakura's relaxed face. Moving her body to fully face the pink headed girl, she whispered her name, hoping for an answer.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sakura looked into Ino's topaz eyes and whispered back, "What?"

"Sorry, I was just seeing if you were awake.."

"I am. I don't see how they fall asleep so fast."

Shrugging, Ino's hushed voice came out slowly, "What do you think about whats happened? Have you remembered anything?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, "I-I've remembered a couple of things actually. Have you?"

Lowering her eyes, Ino nodded, "I've remembered a couple of things also. But, there's this... face... that I can't get out of my head. There's also this ship underwater. It's old and broken, but, that won't go away either."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "What does he look like?"

"Why do you think it's a he?"

"Well, I keep remembering a face too. And it's a man. So, I just assumed it was..."

"Oh," Ino rolled onto her back before speaking again, "Well, it was a man actually. I'm pretty sure he's got a tail, like us, although it doesn't show that he does. Um... His hair is dark, I think it's red? There are spots on his face and shoulders and he's really pale and his eyes are light blue, but... That's all I can remember. I don't know what his face really looks like... Is that who you remembered, too?"

Sakura thought for a bit, taking Ino's hand into hers, "I think it is. Although I could tell that he was a bit... older than us. There's also this lady behind him though. Do you ever see her?"

Ino nodded her response, "Who do you think they are?"

It took a bit to process what was said to her, "...They could be friends... or, maybe they're our..."

Lolling her head to the side, she saw that her friend was now asleep. She moved closer to her, their hands still linked before letting her eyes close.

* * *

><p>Neji shot up as there was a screech that seemed to be a bit too close. Byakugan clearly activated, his head whipped around as he spotted a large hawk to the right of him.<p>

"Calm down Hyūga," Sasuke smirked at the glaring teen, having also been woken by the screech, he had moved to check for any messages attached to the bird. Finding a small scroll tied to its leg, Sasuke took it off to read, "...We'll be leaving as soon as we're ready. The boat was sent to the same dock we got off at."

Neji nodded already moving to the bedroom, "Alright, I'll wake up Shikamaru then."

Walking towards the orange lump occupying the ground, Sasuke glanced back at his summoned hawk giving a slight nod before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. As he stood above the blonde, he droned out, "_Oi_, dobe, wake up!"

When no response was heard or seen, the dark haired boy decided there was no point in being nice. Kicking Naruto in the side brought an immediate response from the ninja, a loud whine, and a grumbled 'five more minutes?'.

"Get up, dobe. We're leaving."

Gaara had watched them interact, not making a sound. He waited for the other two males to appear before getting out of the recliner he was occupying.

Dragging his bag beside him, Shikamaru trudged into the room, paused to look at the others in front of him, and made a slow exit out of the hotel room.

Neji followed soon after, tossing everyone their respective travel bags, "Let's get the girls and get going."

"What time is it?"

Neji looked back at Gaara, "It's a bit after midnight."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in curiosity, "Why are we getting up now? Did your hawk come yet? How is the boat already ready?!"

"Sasuke's hawk got here a few minutes ago. He said the boat was sent to the same dock, so we're assuming it's already there."

Naruto grinned, excitedly hopping out the door with Gaara, Sasuke and Neji following after him.

Naruto had started knocking on the girls' door before Neji got out of the room. There was no response from behind the closed entryway, Naruto's knocks had gotten louder and more frequent.

The door slammed open, showing a disgruntled Yuki, she glared at the males in front of her, "_What do you want?_"

Naruto bounced in place, "We're leaving! We gotta get goin', _come on_!"

She droned on, hardly noticing the slight glare she was giving him, "_Wonderful_, I'll go get the girls..."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, a small smirk formed on his lips, "You know, she can get a bit like you sometimes, teme. But, that's usually just when she's tired."

Said boy scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

They waited a minute or two before becoming impatient. Quietly walking into the room, leaving Shikamaru behind, they found Hinata coming in their direction, a bag strapped across her chest.

She stopped walking once she noticed most of them looking at her, "Ino and Sakura aren't used to waking up so early without much sleep so they're too exhausted to travel. Yuki and Tenten are currently helping them get up."

The guys nodded in understanding.

They waited a few minutes, nobody saying word. Hinata's cheeks slowly began to warm as Naruto began tapping his foot, making his presence beside her known. She was releaved at the sight of Tenten.

She came jogging towards them, clearly surprised by the four standing in the doorway. Tenten turned to Hinata, eyes widened slightly. Silently communicating, they both eventually went back to where they had made their makeshift bed.

Naruto pushed his puckered lips to the side, "What was that about..?"

Neji shrugged, leaving them to go to where he assumed the small living room was. All three boys followed after him.

Hinata stood, shocked at what she was seeing. Sakura was hunched over, Yuki trying and failing to pull her to her feet. It looked like her legs weren't functioning properly.

"What happened?!"

The girls jumped at the loud voice, surprised. Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke stood behind Hinata.

Naruto spoke up again, "What's going on?"

Tenten explained in a rush, "We were getting up and ready, and then Sakura just collapsed! We don't know why, but she just, her legs are-" She made a grand hand gesture, not knowing what else to say.

"Well what do we do?!" Ino couldn't stand seeing Sakura like this, her own eyes glistening with tears.

Shikamaru peaked in the room, mumbling 'troublesome' under his breath and spoke, "The only thing we can do right now is get back to Konoha. None of us are _medic nins_, we won't accomplish much standing here worrying about this so lets go."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, just waiting for him to walk forward and pick Sakura up. When he didn't, Naruto took it upon himself to give his best friend a little... push.

"Okay Sasuke, thanks for volunteering to carry Sakura."

Yuki let a reluctant Sasuke take the sniveling girl into his arms, bridal style.

Hinata quickly placed the comforters and pillows back on the right beds while Tenten moved the coffee table back in its place.

Taking a deep breath, Tenten informed them that they were ready to go.

* * *

><p>"<em>The docks should be here somewhere<em>... They couldn't have just... There they are!"

The group rushed over to the many ships and boats having spotted their given transportation.

A short stout man greeted them as they approached him, "Hello, you are the passengers I was sent to pick up, correct? The ones that Tsunade-sama wanted back?" A few nods were seen, "Well come on aboard then! I'll show you where you'll be staying during the ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Mhhmmm, that's that. So many distractions during this chapter!<strong>

** I hope you enjoy reading! **

**And remember, don't hesitate to ask for clarification. :)**

**-OSSF**


End file.
